beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Benkei Hanawa
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Benkei Hanawa (花輪ベンケイ / 花輪弁慶, Hanawa Benkei) is one of the main characters in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He is a former member of the Face Hunters under the leadership of Kyoya Tategami. He and Kyoya later reformed and became best friends, Benkei always supporting Kyoya from the sidelines hoping to be right next to him when it counts. During Big Bang Bladers, Benkei joined Kyoya's Team Wild Fang under his alter ego: The Masked Bull. He is an energetic and enthusiastic Blader with the heart of a bull that matches his partner: Dark Bull H145SD. By the events of Beyblade: Shogun Steel, Benkei has become the owner of a local fast-food restaurant called the Bull Burger while occasionally working as a WBBA coach. Appearance Benkei is tough and physically strong. He has a big build with a large stomach, and his feet are said to be the sizes of the characters’ heads. His short purple hair is normally covered by his white beanie hat that has a red bull's skull on it. His eyes are of a reddish brown. He wears a red and black jacket with red strip on both the front side that is usually zipped on his torso, white bands around his wrists, gray shorts on his legs, and black shoes on his huge feet. He also has a brown belt with a holster covered by his jacket in which he keeps his Bey Gear. As the Masked Bull, he wears a wrestler outfit. In Shogun Steel, Benkei is shown wearing brown boots with black laces, green cargo pants and a black jacket with a white puffy collar and yellow sleeve stripes and pockets. In addition, he now sports a beard Personality Benkei seems tough and burly on the outside and looks like a typical bully, but he is actually very kind and has a good heart and a love for burgers. Whenever that part of him shows too much, he tries to cover it up because he doesn't want other people to think of him as soft. He also admires Kyoya very much, which causes him to tear up, or cry when Kyoya has his moments; going as far as to hug him in Episode 11, when he sees that Kyoya has awakened. He stubbornly follows Kyoya around, never giving up on their friendship. For the sake of Kyoya, Benkei can endure a lot - no matter how harshly he is treated, he will wordlessly forgive it. He is also a very determined Blader, and does not give up easily in hard situations. Benkei is a former member of the "Face Hunters" gang. As a part of this group, he acted ruthlessly and didn't shy down from hurting weaker and smaller children. This largely changes after he befriends Kenta and Benkei begins helping out other. Coincidentally, he was removed from the Face Hunters exactly because of this side. As a loud and expressive person, Benkei sometimes gets into fights with his friends, but he doesn't seem able to hold a grudge for long. He is a very loyal friend, not only to Kyoya, but also increasingly to the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he can sometimes be rather naive, his friendship is rightfully held in high regard by most. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fusion Benkei first appears as a leading member of the Face Hunters, attempting to take Kenta's Beypoints. After Gingka comes to Kenta's rescue and manages to defeat the Face Hunters leader Kyoya, Kyoya is taken away by Doji for training, Benkei is immensely worried. Doji appears before him as well, giving him his Dark Bull H145SD so that he can defeat Gingka and be useful to Kyoya. However, Benkei fails to win over Gingka and instead begins to change for the better. While he remains hesitant for a while, he eventually offers to train Kenta and in the process befriends him. This is followed up by him beginning a friendship with Gingka and Madoka as well, ending up a part of the main group. When Kyoya finally returns from training, Benkei finds him a changed person. Kyoya, now only after destruction, cruelly defeats Benkei and then proceeds to kick him unconscious. Despite this, Benkei immediately forgives Kyoya, after he's defeated by Gingka and returns to his normal self. Benkei is together with Gingka and his friends for most of the Metal Fusion main plot. With them, he fights at the Dark Nebula castle and participates in the Survival Battle, meeting Yu. In the Battle Bladers tournament, he finally has a chance to battle against Kyoya and show him how much he's improved. Despite the fact that he loses, Kyoya acknowledges his progress, which makes Benkei incredibly happy. By the time of Gingka's final battle with Ryuga, Benkei is there to cheer him on. Beyblade: Metal Masters Benkei appears in the Selection Matches for Team Gan Gan Galaxy, but fails to join. He then joins Team Wild Fang as their 4th Blader, the substitute, alongside Kyoya Tategami, Nile, and Demure. In the team, Benkei appears as the Masked Bull, trying to be anonymous. Wild Fang wins the first and tied in the second round but lose to Gan Gan Galaxy in the third. In particular, Benkei fights in a tag team battle with Demure, but loses against Tsubasa and Yu. Finally he joins the fight to destroy the Spiral Force located in Hades City, alongside team Gan Gan Galaxy, Wild Fang, Excalibur and Wang Zhu Zhong. By this time, he's taken off his mask and acts as Benkei again. Beyblade: Metal Fury Benkei has remained best friends with Kyoya until Kyoya ran away due to his anger of being teased by the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma, which causes Benkei to train hard to try to become a Legendary Blader so that he can one day impress Kyoya again and that they can travel together. They became best friends again after Kyoya saw the errors of his ways and his anger subsided (which made Benkei jump for joy). Beyblade: Shogun Steel Benkei appears in Beyblade: Zero-G as the owner of the fast-food restaurant Bull Burger that Zero Kurogane and Maru seem to enjoy. As a registered WBBA Coach, he agrees to help Zyro train in "Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G: Episode 2" to become strong enough to defeat Shinobu Hiryuin and Ninja Salamander SW145SD. He later then trains the whole gang. Beyblades * [https://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Heat_Leone_125FS Heat Leone]' '''Benkei's first Beyblade. It is a balance type bey that is later replaced bey Dark Bull. It is only seen in Metal Fusion. * [https://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Bull_H145SD '''Dark Bull']' '''Benkei primary Beyblade in most of the Metal Saga. It was given to him by Doji in Metal Fusion. Special Moves Dark Bull *'Bull Uppercut: Bull goes underneath the targets spin track to uppercut it into the air with the horns, causing the target to loose control and crash. *Red Horn Uppercut: Bull digs itself under the ground to make it underneath the opponent, then Bull will use its amp; horns to uppercut the opponent. *Tornado Bull Uppercut: Bull goes underneath the bey to tip itself and uppercut the opponent, but Bull follows up by following through while in the air to uppercut the opponent further into the sky, giving it no chance of recovering in the air, but adds an added risk to Bull's landing as well. *Maximum Stampede': Bull uses all of its raw attack power in one attack; the raw energy materializes into a flaming aura that represents the incredible attack power of the head on assault. Beybattles Trivia *In the English dub, he always says "B-b-b-b-b-b-bull!" before launching his Bey as a quote. *He is the only member of Team Wild Fang who doesn't use a plain 145 spin track. **He is also the only member who doesn't use a Defense-type Beyblade. *He is the only main character from the 'Metal Fusion' series, along with Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and Hikaru Hasama to not have his Beyblade 'evolve'. *Between all Metal Saga characters, Benkei is the one of two characters based from Japanese historical figure of the same name. In real history, he was a warrior monk who serve Minamoto no Yoshitsune. *His clothing is similar to real life wrestler Hiroyoshi Yamamoto (ring name: Hiroyoshi Tenzan) in Yakuza 6. Interestingly, much like Benkei himself, he was nicknamed "Fierce Bull" in the ring. Gallery Benkei2.png|Benkei. Benkei.jpg|Benkei. Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei.jpg|Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei Benkei holding Dark Bull.PNG|Benkei holding his Dark Bull Benkei_MF.PNG|Benkei. Benkei eating.jpg|Benkei eating Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and Benkei BK.jpg|Benkei running to hug Kyoya while Kyoya stops him. Benkei thowing Dark Bull.jpg|Benkei throwing Dark Bull BenkeiBull.jpg|Benkei's bull sprint The_Masked_Blader.png|Benkei as The Masked Bull TV2.jpg|Benkei in Metal Masters Beyblade0034.jpg Beyblade0029.jpg|Benkei and Kenta Beyblade004.jpg|Benkei and Kyoya getting ready to launch their beys. Beyblade-metal-fusion-characters.jpg|Benkei with Kyoya, Madoka, Kenta, and Hyoma Bey_benkei_174x252.png Benkei vs Tsubasa.JPG Aries defeats Bull.JPG|Dark Bull losing. BenkeiandDarkBull.jpg Images (1)b.jpg|with Heat Leone 125FS Beyblade4Dopening1-02.jpg Ryuto and Benkei.png Beyblade-metal-fusion.jpg|Gingka, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka Picture 504.png Benkei,Zeo,Toby,Hikaru.jpg Benkei Zero-G.png|Benkei in Zero-G Questioned Benkei.png I'm a Blader.png Benkei yelling.png Benkei yelling for Kyoya.png Benkei with Zero.png Benkei wink.png Benkei rubbing Zero's hair.png Benkei listening.png Benkei smile.png Benkei laugh.png Benkei Big Grin.png Benkei yes.png Benkei Defeated.png Benkei Pic 1.png|"BULL!"'' Benkei, Kenta and Madoka.png|Benkei, Kenta and Madoka watching Gingka and Kyoya's battle Gingka and co .png Benkei Helping Madoka.png Benkei first appearence in Metal Fury .png Pict (10).jpg de:Benkei Hanawa fr:Benkei Hanawa Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Former Villains Category:WBBA Category:Main Characters Category:Face Hunters